


We Have A Someday

by LiterallyThePresident



Category: Wolf 359 (Radio)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Minkowski gets a hug, Post-Canon, Spoilers for finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 07:12:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16887987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiterallyThePresident/pseuds/LiterallyThePresident
Summary: Once they’re clear of the station, Isabel and Renée talk





	We Have A Someday

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write something hopeful

As soon as Jacobi brought Eiffel to another room, Minkowski let herself snap. She drove her fist into the wall with a yell of rage that startled Isabel, ignoring the pain that must surely be ringing in her knuckles.

“I almost wish they were still alive.” she growled, voice low and furious, “So I could kill them again.”

“Minkowski?” Isabel asked warily, but the commander wasn’t done.

“This whole nightmare I told myself I would protect everyone.” she said darkly, “When we agreed to come back I swore to myself that I would keep Eiffel safe no matter the cost. That’s why I tried to send him away. But that _idiot_ -“

“Minkowski-“

“And then they get their _filthy_ hands on him anyway.” she snarled, “They play with his mind like it’s nothing. They torture him and hurt him and then they force him and Hera to take such drastic measures to save us all and now he’s... now he’s...” The anger faded slightly, replaced with grief.

“He’s still here.” Isabel said softly, “He’s alive. You protected him.”

“His body, maybe.” she said bitterly, “But Eiffel is gone. He’s... He’s _gone_ and it’s all my fault.”

“He’s not...”

“Doug is gone.” she said, sounding so tired, “All that’s left is this... shell.” A shell. A walking memory of the man they knew. An open, trauma-less book who stood as a reminder to Minkowski’s perceived failure to protect him. Isabel saw how it affected the commander, how his every word made her heart clench and her eyes tighten despite the kind expression she wore around him. His confusion when he looked at them, the soft voice and polite way he spoke to them, the incomprehension when one of them made a pop culture reference. It broke Isabel’s heart. She couldn’t imagine how Minkowski was dealing with it. She’d known him longer than any of them. He’d been her best friend.

Minkowski’s face was dark with self-loathing and blame. For lack of anything to say, Isabel pulled the commander into a hug before she could think too hard on it. Minkowski immediately clutched at her, burying her face in Isabel’s shoulder and crushing her to her broader frame. Isabel squeezed her, kindly saying nothing about the wetness she could feel on her shoulder nor the minute trembling of Minkowski’s own shoulders.

“I just wanted to protect everyone.” she sniffled, “Even Hilbert, that bastard. I wanted to keep everyone safe and whole.”

“You did everything you could.” Isabel murmured, “No one blames you. You did everything you could.”

“I just...” Minkowski took a shuddering breath, “What will I tell his daughter?” Isabel felt her breath catch in her throat at the question, but before they could go any further down that dark path, Hera’s voice crackled over the room speakers.

“If you need something to cheer you up, just think about how pissed Kepler would be now that we’re the ones looking after Jacobi.” she said with forced cheer. Minkowski let out a wet laugh at that, letting the topic go for now.

“Utter indignation.” she chuckled, “We stole his man.”

“Unfortunately for all of us, Jacobi is family now.” Isabel said with a wry smile, “Whether he likes it or not.”

“He’ll argue tooth and nail against that.” Hera laughed, “Out loud. But he’s in there right now being civil and trying to make Eiffel laugh.”

“Is he?” Isabel laughed, “Amazing what a little trauma and loss can do to a person.”

“Yeah.” Minkowski’s face fell a little, “Amazing.”

“Minkowski-“ Isabel started worriedly.

“Renée.” she cut her off, “Call me Renée. Please.”

“Renée.” Isabel corrected, “It‘ll be okay. Okay? We’ll get back to Earth, see our families again, take down Goddard, and all move in together into a nice house with a picket fence and a dog. Happily ever after.”

“Think you could handle living under the same roof as the boys?” she asked dryly.

“Okay so maybe you’ll move in with Eiffel, Hera, and your husband.” Isabel hastily corrected, “Jacobi and I will go on the Fuck Goddard road trip we briefly talked about.”

“Daniel Jacobi and Isabel Lovelace, road trip.” Minkowski managed a smile, “I will pay you to record that. Maxwell said he was a terrible roommate.”

“Never got an explanation for that.” Isabel hummed, “Just something about cheeses.”

“Maybe we can pry the mystery from Jacobi.” Hera said, “Someday.”

“Someday.” Minkowski took a deep, shuddering breath, “We have a someday now. All of us.”

“Yeah.” Isabel rubbed her back soothingly. It had been a while since she just... hugged someone, “We do. Thanks to you.” Minkowski snorted disbelievingly at that, but didn’t fight her.

“Is... Is everything okay?” a soft voice came from the doorway. Minkowski stiffened, and Isabel glanced over to where Eiffel stood nervously, half hidden behind the doorway like he was scared to interrupt. Something in her balked at seeing him act so timid.

“We’re fine, Ei... Doug.” Isabel managed a small smile, “Just exhausted.”

“What about you?” Minkowski pulled away, schooling her expression and subtly wiping the lingering wetness from her eyes, “Are you okay? Do you feel sick? Did Jacobi upset you?”

“I’m fine.” he gave a shy little smile, “Daniel is really nice.” Isabel had to choke at that image. Jacobi. Nice. Ha! He was probably just feeling awkward around the amnesiac, combined with his fear of Minkowski’s retribution should he upset Eiffel. Eiffel gave her a strange look at her snort, but Minkowski only smiled. 

“He better be. Don’t be afraid to tell us if he’s a dick, okay?” Eiffel nodded in response, and his brows furrowed when he noticed the redness of her eyes.

“Renée?” Eiffel asked uncertainly, “Are you... Is everything okay?”

“Don’t worry about me, Doug.” she smiled softly at him, “We’ve all had a rough time. It’ll just take some getting used to.”

“Daniel says he and his friends used to have mandatory cuddle piles when one of them was upset or hurt.” Eiffel said, “You could try that?” Isabel couldn’t stay quiet anymore. The image of those two SI-5 assholes dragging Colonel Hardass into a sleepy cuddle pile was too much. She burst out laughing, doubling over and leaning on Minkowski, who shook with barely repressed laughter of her own. Eiffel stared at them with big confused eyes, not understanding why the image was funny.

“That sounds nice.” Minkowski smiled after a moment, “Yeah. I like that. Hera, let Jacobi know that everyone is to report to a mandatory snuggle pile in exactly one hour.”

“Yes, ma’am.” Hera giggled, “I’ll just join you in spirit.”

“Always.” Minkowski smiled softly, “You’re one of us, Hera.”

“Jacobi’s gonna be pissed.” Isabel said conversationally, “I volunteer Doug to take the duty of snuggling him. All in favor, say aye!” Minkowski and Hera immediately said aye, leaving Eiffel looking lost.

“Um... okay?” he said, “I don’t mind.”

“Oh, Doug.” Isabel sighed, “What are we gonna do with you?”

“Help him.” Minkowski said firmly, eyes shining with a determination that would not be denied, “We’re going to help him.”

And they would. Together.


End file.
